Clueless
by NatalinaForever
Summary: This story is inspired by the episode "Cleveland." Why is Rosalina so convinced that Nat likes getting pawed? And why does she even care? Read as Nat seeks to find out the answers to these questions. Two-shot with some Natalina fluff.
1. Jealous

**A/N: This two-shot is based on the episode "Cleveland" and was a request from ilovetaylorswift13. :) The first part is Nat's POV and the next part will be Rosalina's POV. I hope you like it! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Naked Brothers Band.**

* * *

Nat's POV

Before our concert in Cleveland tonight, we decide to go to the Rock 'n' Roll Hall of Fame. Should be pretty interesting. While we're there, I decide to try and investigate why Rosalina has been giving me the cold shoulder for practically the entire tour. I mean, I haven't done anything to her. Or have I?

I approach her as she's looking at some shoes on display.

"Oh… hi" Rosalina greets me, sounding almost bitter.

"Are you snubbing me?" I ask, taking a direct approach.

"No," she responds, walking away from me. I'm not about to give up that easily.

"I think you are," I counter, as I follow her through the museum, "And I think you've been doing it through practically every city we've been to." Then I start listing all the cities in which she has snubbed me, "I mean, Sioux City, Kansas City, Oklahoma City, Salt Lake City, every-"

"Look, I haven't been snubbing you," Rosalina argues, not very convincingly.

"Well I just want to point out I haven't gotten pawed all day." Even if I don't really understand her reasoning, I can see that the pawing is what's causing this whole situation.

"Oh, you must miss it terribly!" she says, dramatically throwing her left hand across her chest.

"I do not. Why do you keep thinking I like it so much?" Seriously though. What is her deal?

"Because you do," she states it as if she's never been surer of something in her life.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do." This could go on for a while… Why is she so convinced that I like getting pawed? And even if I do like it, why does she care? There must be something she's not telling me.

"No I don't. You're just jealous," I accuse her to see what she'll say next. I have no idea why else she would be so cold to me.

"No I'm not," she defends.

"Yeah you are. You just want to get pawed," I say. I'm not sure if this is true, but I do know that if Rosalina _was_ getting pawed, _I_ sure would have something to say about it.

"No way! _Why_ would I want to get pawed?" Rosalina asks, now seeming convinced that getting pawed is the worst thing in the world.

"See, there you admit it. No one wants to get pawed." This girl is so confusing.

"I'm not jealous I'm not getting pawed," she replies, with an offended tone.

"Then what are you jealous of?"

"I'm jealous that-" she says, looking back and forth nervously. I look at her expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"You're jealous that what?" I urge her to go on.

"No I'm not jealous. It's just-" she starts to change her words, but I'm not letting her off the hook that easily.

"Wait, you just said that you _were_ jealous," I say, "And I want to know what you could possibly be jealous of."

There. Let's see how she responds to that. My confidence that I will finally get an answer fades when Rosalina just sighs and replies, "You are so clueless." Then she walks towards the exit of the building and leaves me standing there, wrapped up in my own thoughts.

I find Alex and tell him about what happened. After all, it's the perfect time to talk to him since he can't interrupt. As soon as I finish the story, Alex, pulls out a piece of paper and a pencil and writes, "Wow, you are clueless"

"How am I clueless?" I ask him, confused.

He sighs and writes, "She's jealous because all these girls keep pawing at you and she thinks you like them more than her."

That can't be it… How can she not know that I like _her_? I've written so many songs about her.

Then, as if he can read my mind, Alex writes, "Maybe she thinks all those songs you write are about your lady fans."

"But that's ridiculous. Even if she thought that, why would she be jealous?"

Alex rolls his eyes and face palms. He writes, "She's jealous because she likes you!"

"Do you really think so?" I ask, surprised by his conclusion. In response, he just nods his head up and down vigorously.

"Do the others think this too?" I wonder out loud. Again, Alex nods his head.

"Thanks bro for helping me figure it out," I say to him, patting him on the back.

He nods a third time, as if to say, "Anytime."

I walk away, considering our conversation. If Rosalina does like me, then maybe it's time I finally do something about my feelings for her. I just really hope Alex knows what he's talking about.

* * *

Thank you for reading! The next part will be up shortly!


	2. You're Beautiful

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Naked Brothers Band.**

* * *

Rosalina's POV

About an hour after my conversation with Nat, I am sitting in the tour bus's dressing room, snacking on some apple slices. Alex and Jesse are sitting on my left and David and Qaasim are cutting off some of Thomas's hair so they can sell it online or something. I think about what Nat said in our conversation. I _have_ been pretty upset with him, but I realize now that I shouldn't really be mad at Nat. He didn't do anything wrong… except be extremely cute and talented. Even if I'm not mad at him, it's still hard to think about the sheer amount of girls I have to compete with for Nat's attention.

I'm not really listening to the guys' conversation until I see Nat walk into the room.

"It's so good having you in such a great mood lately," Nat says to Thomas.

"So that's the only reason that those girls love me? Is 'cause they thought that I said that they were beautiful?" Thomas ponders.

"Looks that way," Nat replies back to him and then comes over to sit next to me. I smile at him, silently apologizing for my earlier behavior, and he smiles back.

"Wait, so you mean all you have to do is tell a girl she's beautiful and she'll love you?" Thomas asks.

"Yeah man, you didn't know that?" Qaasim replies and Thomas shakes his head.

Then Nat turns to me and says, "You're beautiful." Wait… am I hearing things right? It can't be a coincidence that Thomas just said-no, I'm probably overthinking things. I'm not sure what to think, so I just smile at the compliment and nudge his side with my elbow.

Before I can further process what just happened, Alex says, "You're beautiful" to Jesse and just like that, everyone's celebrating the fact that Alex is speaking again.

Everyone is clapping and yelling, "He spoke!"

"Dang it! Foiled by my romantic nature," Alex comments, crossing his arms.

"Alex is back again," Nat shouts.

"Celebration!" I add and everyone cheers some more.

Since we still have a few more hours before the concert begins, we decide to go celebrate with some ice cream. We put our disguises on again and head out. There's a Cold Stone right near us, so we decide to walk over there. As soon as we exit the bus, I catch up with Nat, who's walking a couple feet away from the others. I want so badly to confront him about what he said.

"Hey Nat!" I greet as I speed up to match his pace.

"Oh hey, Rosalina," he smiles.

"What did you mean by what you said a few minutes ago?" I say, deciding just to cut to the chase.

"What is it that I said?" Nat asks, looking a tad confused.

"After Thomas said the thing about telling a girl she's beautiful, you said that I was beautiful. What's that supposed to mean?" I ask, anxiously awaiting his response.

"Gee Rosalina, _now_ who's being clueless?" he teases, nudging me with his elbow, just like I did earlier.

Now he's saying _I_ am clueless? Clueless about what? "Clueless that… that you want me to love you?" That can't be it, but that's the only thing I can gather from what he just said.

"Yeah," he responds as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. "You have been clueless ever since I met you."

"Are you saying-" I start to ask but get interrupted.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Alex exclaims from behind us. We both make room for him to walk in between us. Alex looks up at me and says, "You like Nat and Nat likes you. It's so obvious to everyone _except_ you two."

"It is not," I reply, but all the other band members who are in front of us simultaneously say, "Yes it is."

Alex then speeds up so he is also in front of us and I look over at Nat, smiling.

"So what do you say? Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Nat asks, sounding much more confident.

"Yes, I would like that," I respond still with a huge smile on my face.

I briefly hear some cheering in front of us before Nat adds, "And you'll believe me when I say that I don't like getting pawed and that you're the only girl for me?"

"You may have to remind me," I reply with a small laugh.

"Don't worry, I will," he responds and puts his arm around my shoulders. He tries to give me a quick kiss on the lips as we walk, but our disguise mustaches get in the way. We just look at each other and laugh.

After a couple hours go by, it is almost time for the concert to start.

We do a quick sound check and then we're ready to perform in front of all the screaming fans. The first few songs of the night are the same as they have been.

And then Nat surprises us all by saying, "I would like to dedicate this next song to a very special someone here on stage with us," he says, smiling directly at me. He gives me a look that makes me melt inside. "I've only sung this live once before and it was right after our bass player joined the band. So this next song is called 'Rosalina.'"

" _You went to live your life  
But why did you have to go  
You're my only love  
My only never ending love  
Rosalina  
Rosalina  
You took my heart away and now I miss you so  
You're my only love  
My only never ending love  
Rosalina  
Rosalina_"

Nat throws a bunch of glances and smiles at me throughout the song. This is just too adorable. I remember the first time we performed this song and I was so happy when I found out the song was about me. I think that was the day I officially knew that I had feelings for Nat.

 _"I'll never be the same  
I'll miss you 'til I die  
You're my only love  
My only never ending love  
Rosalina  
Rosalina  
Rosalina  
Rosalina_"

Just yesterday, my relationship with Nat seemed so complicated. But now it seems so simple. I never needed to be jealous of Nat and all those girls who can't keep their paws off of him. Nat likes me and only me. He said so himself. I'll have to keep that in mind the next time I see some girls trying to kiss him and saying they love him.

As we start performing the song "Body I Occupy," I laugh about the situation in my head. Nat liked me and I liked him for all this time and neither of us knew it. According to Alex, everyone else knew that we liked each other. I guess it was _both_ of us who were being clueless this whole time.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed the two-shot. :) Stay tuned for more!


End file.
